narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Treader's State Room
300px|thumb|The State Room, as depicted in [[Michael Apted's adaptation of ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader''.]] The Dawn Treader's State Room (or simply referred to as The Stern Cabin), is one of the more important rooms aboard the ship, the Dawn Treader. It was where Caspian X would hold certain conferences with members of his crew. The room was also adjacent to his own cabin, on the starboard side, where he originally slept in, until Lucy Pevensie arrived and he gave it to her instead. Description The room was described as being very tiny, but spotlessly clean, and bright with painted panels (of birds, beasts, crimson dragons and vines). There were three square windows inside it, which looked out onto the water astern, low cushioned benches around three sides of a table, a Dwarf-made silver lamp that swung overhead, and a flat gold image of Aslan that hung on the forward wall above the door. Adaptions thumb|left|250px|Caspian's Cabin.In the Voyage of the Dawn Treader film, the State Room aboard the Dawn Treader is one of the fanciest rooms. It was Caspian's room, but when Lucy arrived, he moved down with Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep. In the book, the State Room and Caspian's Cabin were two separate rooms, but in the film they are apparently one of the same. Inside the State room is where many of Narnia’s precious artifacts are located. For example, Peter’s sword, given to Caspian, is stored here when Caspian does not have it on him. Susan's bow and arrows are kept here as well, along with what may be her horn, which is above the fireplace, under the golden face of Aslan. However, in the book it is stated that the horn was left behind in Narnia, in case of danger, so this may just be a lookalike. right|thumb|250px|Lucy and the golden face of Aslan.Lucy's Dagger and healing cordial are here as well, so she is able to get them back upon her arrival. Caspian even brought Edmund’s torch, which he had forgotten at the end of Prince Caspian, and it proves to be very useful in the movie. Above the fireplace is a golden representation of Aslan’s head, which juts out from the wall. On the walls around the room are paintings depicting events of Narnia’s history. For example, a lamp-post and the four Pevensies as Kings and Queens are there. Above this there are quotes such as “Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen” or “in this world it was only as one remembers a dream.” There are windows overlooking the sea in the back, and a balcony. Also, the room is filled with beautifully carved furniture. The State Room is the setting for many events in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. It is here that Edmund and Lucy are given back their gifts. Also, because Lucy and the stowaway Gael slept here, it is the scene for Lucy’s temptation, and where Aslan comes to speak to her. It is also where Caspian gives Edmund Peter’s sword before the ship enters Dark Island. And finally, when the ship came under attack by the Sea Serpent, Lucy brought Gael to the room to hide her in it. The room was badly damaged by the creature during the attack, but fortunately Gael was unharmed. Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox movie) Category:Ships